


Good Night, Good Morning

by stormyscribes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Bedtime, Existential Crisis, Freeform, Gen, Introspection, Tearjerker, WandaVison Episode 9 Spoilers, WandaVison Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29880837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormyscribes/pseuds/stormyscribes
Summary: A lot happen today, between Dad fighting some doppelganger, Mom becoming a magical girl, and their Aunite being an evil witch. But that’s okay because tomorrow things will go back to normal.Tomorrow, if they had one.Two brothers say good night in hopes of saying good morning.(Spoilers for the final episode of WandaVison)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 94





	Good Night, Good Morning

“Thank you boys, for choosing me as your mom….”

Mom and Dad turned off the light and headed downstairs pulled while Billy’s and Tommy’s vision lingered on their disappearing figures before pulling covers over their head. Neither of them said anything, it had between a long day between fighting the bad guys and watching Mom fight another witch, any questions or concerns they have can be brought up tomorrow.

Tomorrow, if it ever came.

Billy lifted his covers a bit, breaking open his comfy sanctuary, and looked outside the window. A wall of red was swiftly approaching and he knew what was outside it. There was a world outside his peaceful little Westview, a world he would have to experience. A world where he or his family had no place in

“Billy,” Tommy poked his head from beneath his cover. The excited swagger in his eyes had faded away and his lips rattled with panic, “What’s going to happen to us?”

So Tommy also knew what was going on, they’ll be- no, it was better not to think about it. Billy drew a deep breath and let his mind drift through the air. The noise in people’s heads was disappearing one by one, suddenly blinking away like a candle in the wind. As much as the noise freaked him out, Billy silently hoped for them to come back. Each mind popping out of existence was a painful reminder of his limitations and what was to come.

Eventually, only two minds remained.

Mom and Dad were downstairs. They were crying for all they could have been and all they lost. Billy felt their hearts intertwine as one, the love that brought them together blossoming despite the darkness suffocating them. It wasn’t the first time they said goodbye like this, but for every goodbye there was a chance to say hello. 

Tears welled Billy’s eyes as his heart dissipated. “I think we’ll be alright” He paused, searching for the strength to continue. “As long Mom is alright… we’ll be alright.”

Tommy looked at him with longing. “You think so?”

“Every time we say good night,” Billy said as he recalled his parent’s promise to each other, “there’ll be another chance to say good morning.”

“In that case,” Tommy said as he choked down his tears, “good night Billy.”

Sorrow pooled in Billy’s throat, threatening to overflow out his mouth. He only ten years old, or perhaps only a few days old. Such a young child shouldn’t face so much fear and loss at once and wear a brave face for the sake of others. But he did because everything will be alright in the end.

He turned to face his brother for the last time. “Good night Tommy.”

A flash of red flooded the room and all was unmade.


End file.
